summer days drifting away
by digitalDetective42
Summary: Kei isn't used to having this many dates.


Kei glanced at his phone for this fifth time in the past ten minutes, wondering where his date could be.

Well, _dates_.

He still didn't understand how he managed to gather a group of five to watch the fireworks this year; Kei never cared much to watch them before so he and Tadashi usually stayed at home and watched bad horror movies. When Kei told Tadashi that their plans to uphold the traditions had to be cancelled because he had a date (dates? he still couldn't comprehend it), he was met with a huge grin.

"Congratulations, Tsukki!" Tadashi had exclaimed, more enthusiastic than Kei expected. "As a matter of fact, I'm, uh.. Going out, too."

"Oh?" Kei raised an eyebrow, curious as to just whom had captured the attention of his somewhat-timid best friend.

Tadashi sheepishly grinned. "Yeah, um.. Hinata-kun, Hitoka-chan, and I were planning to go out. A-as a group, I mean. Then Shimizu-senpai asked to tag along, and.."

Kei smirked, though it wasn't meant with any ill intent. He was proud of his friend for being able to overcome his nervousness to interact with the others-especially since he was doing it without Kei there to guide him. "Have fun, Yamaguchi."

"You too!"

But here Kei _still_ was, waiting for his partners to join him.

"Hey, Kei-san!"

His head whipped up, and his eyes scanned the crowd for who had called his name; it didn't take long, though, as he found Tetsurou almost immediately due to the slick black mop atop his head. Kenma was stuck to his side, and he stared attentively at Kei, cat-like eyes wide and a small smile gracing his lips. "Hello, Kei-san."

"Took you long enough," Kei scoffed, though he grinned at the pair nonetheless. Tetsurou bent down and pecked Kei's lips, Kenma leaning up to do the same afterwards.

"Do you know where Tooru and Tobio are?" Kei asked, glancing one more time at his phone.

Tetsurou shrugged. "Probably off angrily making out somewhere. We'll find them later; for now though, we should find a good place to watch the fireworks on the beach."

Kenma peered up at Kei from underneath his wide-brimmed sunhat, a bit of sunscreen still stuck on the tip of his nose as he reached over and silently took his hand. Kenma adjusted the beach bag on his shoulder, and gently squeezed Tetsurou's hand as he began walking. "I know the perfect spot, just follow me."

Kenma led the other two along silently, though Tetsurou continued chatting about how he was glad that Kei could join them this year, and how they had a tradition of getting a specific type of ice cream from a little shop just off the beach and that it was the best kind around and that Kei would love the strawberry flavor since it was so great and-

"There you are!"

Kenma screeched to a halt, the other two almost tripping over themselves due to the unexpected stop. Standing before Kenma was Tooru, with an arm slung around Tobio's shoulders, wearing a broad grin and a straw hat. "Tobio-chan and I had been looking for you for ages!"

"Kenma was just showing us to our secret spot," Tetsurou said, grinning back in reply. "You two haven't been searching hard enough, I suppose, since Kei had been waiting for quite a while."

Tooru laughed embarrassedly, cheeks flushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe we got a little caught up in saying hello."

Tobio pouted, cheeks also tinted pink. "A little?"

"That spot won't be empty forever, we need to hurry or else others will come," Kenma sighed, tugging at Kei and Tetsurou's hands. "We can catch up when we're there!"

The spot that Kenma knew as his private beach area was already pretty full of people. ("I knew we were going to be late. Tetsurou, I told you we had to get here sooner.." "Sorry, Kenma. Maybe next year we can be alone!" "..." "Don't ignore meeee!") The group resolved that they would make the best of it anyway, and Tooru had set up their large umbrella and laid out their towel as soon as he could.

Kei was resting against the umbrella's handle, listening to his music through his headphones while Kenma played some game on his PSP and rested his head on Kei's shoulder. Tetsurou and Tooru played beach volleyball and Tobio kept score, cheering them both on. Kei was happy to just watch all the people around him, and to sit in a comfortable silence with Kenma after his playlist ended.

"Is this the first time you've been on a date to see the fireworks?" Kei was startled by Kenma's question, who didn't even falter or glance up from his complicated rhythm game. Sometime between Kei's songs Kenma had switched to his phone instead, tapping away at the icons of cute anime girls shouting out encouraging messages as a catchy tune played in the background.

"Yeah, it is," Kei replied, pulling off his headphones. "I usually stay at home with Yamaguchi, though he has a date today, too."

"Hinata told me," Kenma said with a small grin as he set down his phone, looking Kei in the eye. "He seemed pretty excited about it, using lots of sound effects to describe how fun it would be."

"He does that too often," Kei sighed, remembering the way the boy spoke in almost only that sort of gibberish. "I feel like he needs a translator or something."

Kenma nodded in understanding. "It's.. It's still kind of nice, though. You can feel his enthusiasm."

"It's good for Yamaguchi.. I think he needs someone like that." Without realizing it, Kei was spilling out his thoughts, and he had moved closer to Kenma as he spoke. "He needs to express himself, I guess."

"Hinata talks about him a lot," Kenma mumbled, resting his head on Kei's shoulder as he continued watching the match. "How cute his freckles are, the way he laughs.. He really seems to like him."

Kei chuckled and pushed up his glasses, reaching for Kenma's hand as he said, "Those two are really becoming close, huh?"

Kenma hummed in agreement, looking at the boys playing volleyball in front of them. "They definitely are."

Kei stretched and rubbed his hands together, anticipating Tobio's toss. Tetsurou had convinced him and Tobio to play, and Kenma agreed to sit out and watch in Tobio's stead.

"It's only fair if we both have setters, and since you and Tobio normally play together, I think I should get to have him on my team instead!" Tetsurou reasoned, taking Tobio by the hand and pulling him on their side of the sand. Tooru had cast a sidelong glance at Kei and grinned. "Guess it's you and me, huh, dinosaur freak?"

"Says the one wearing an alien t-shirt."

"It's fashionable!"

Now he and Tooru were standing, staring at the other side and waiting with bated breath for the start of the match.

"Hurry up, King-sama-!"

Tobio glared at Kei, who smirked in reply. Tobio tossed with immeasurable force, startling everyone around him and causing both Tooru and Kei to jump out of the way of the shot.

"Don't let him get you riled up," Tetsurou said, patting Tobio's shoulder. "He's just intimidated by you."

Tobio still pouted, and began to take his aim again. This time, though, Tooru was quick to react, tossing the ball back over the net with ease. He locked eyes with Kei, and it felt like was speaking only with his eyes and he told Kei of what move to use next. Kei nodded, somehow understanding his command and following through. They shut down Tobio and Tetsurou's attack easily, and grinned at each other afterwards. They managed to keep this silent communication going on throughout the match, only speaking to high-five and cheer after winning another round. In only a matter of moments they won the match, Kenma congratulating them.

"Impressive," Tobio breathed, looking between Kei and Tooru with admiration. "You two had some weird connection going on.. How'd you do that?"

"It's a secret!" Tooru winked at Tobio, then again at Kei.

"It was aliens."

"Are you making fun of me again?!"

"Tsukki-kun, let's swim together!"

"No thank you." Kei didn't glance up when Tooru called his name.

"Pleeeease? I'll hold your hand the whole time! Is it because you can't swim?"

"I'm just not interested. I plan to stay under this umbrella and keep Kenma company, thank you."

"Actually, I was going to swim with Tetsurou," Kenma said, holding Tetsurou's hand. "We are at the beach, after all."

"See? What's your excuse now?" Tooru called from the water again, grinning as though he had won.

"... Just for a little bit, okay?" Kei stood up and set the book he had been reading down, taking off his t-shirt and dusting off his shorts.

Tooru cheered. "It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Don't make me regret this.." Kei set down his glasses on top of his book and walked over to the water, slowly waddling in and towards Tooru. When he reached him, Tooru happily took Kei's hand as promised, humming to himself.

"The water's nice and cool, huh?" Tooru tugged Kei in deeper, letting himself flow with the tide.

"Y-you know, I actually can't swim.." Kei mumbled embarrassedly, looking down.

"Really?" Tooru stared with wide eyes. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"That's okay, as long as we don't go too deep..."

"Okay! Oh, or how about.." Tooru suddenly lifted Kei up, smirking, "I carry you in?"

"Oikawa-san, please put me down."

"It's fun!" Tooru turned around slowly, leaning over to kiss Kei's cheek. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Tooru."

"Okay, okay.." Tooru set him down, and wrapped his arms around Kei's neck to pull him closer. "Did you have at least a little fun?"

".. A little, I guess."

"Do you want to do it again?"

"Only one more time."

"Kei, you're way too dishonest, but it's kind of cute."

"Please don't call me cute.."

"Are you blushing?"

Tobio had his head on Kei's lap, and he leaned up slightly to take another gulp of whatever gross drink he had brought to hydrate himself.

"You know that's all sugar, right?" Kei asked with a hint of disgust, watching the boy gulp the entire bottle in a few measly swigs. Tobio just shrugged in reply.

Kei sighed. "Whatever, it's your funeral."

"It's not actually that bad if you try it, Tsukishima," Tobio replied, grabbing another bottle from the bright blue, probably ancient, cooler Tetsurou provided. He sat up to rest on his elbows, then unscrewed the cap to free the almost-neon pink fluid from its container. There was a cute mascot on the side, resembling what Kei thought to be a unicorn with wings and huge sparkly eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to try?"

"No thanks," Kei mumbled, pulling his headphones back on and returning his gaze back to the book he had brought. "If you could hand me my iced tea, though, I would appreciate it."

He heard Tobio rustling through the drinks over the sound of his softly-playing music, and heard the boy grunt as he placed a bottle in his hand.

"I already-" "I can hear you, Bakageyama, no need to shout." "... I already took the lid off for you." "Thank you."

Kei took a sip from his bottle, but almost spit it out in the next second. He looked at what Tobio handed him and realized he was given one of the offending pink drinks. "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

Tobio shrugged with a blank face. "Surprise."

Kei glared back at him. "I'll just get it myself next time."

He didn't want to admit it, but it didn't taste so bad. He continued sipping away in the silence, with Tobio resting his head in his lap as he watched the sunset.

"You still haven't put it back, Tsukishima."

"I might as well finish what I started, Kageyama." Kei reached out a hand and absentmindedly rested it in Tobio's hair, still wet from the water. He hummed in response, nuzzling into the warm hand.

The continued to sit in silence, and Kei set his book down with a sigh as he pulled off his headphones. He watched the sun set, fingers brushing through the tangles in Tobio's hair, who was sitting happily with his eyes shut. The sky was a bright crimson, with hues of orange and gold brushed across it, almost like a painted canvas.

"Are you feeling asleep? Jeez.." Kei looked up and sighed, shaking his head. "It can't be helped. Well, I'm tired too, so we can fall asleep together."

"T-that sort of thing.." Tobio mumbled, sitting up slightly, "it's too embarrassing to do out in public."

Kei shrugged, leaning down and lying on the blanket. "We're far enough that we should be fine."

Tobio stared down at Kei, eyebrows knitted together. "Is it really okay?"

Kei sighed again, and with a roll of his eyes, he pulled Tobio down to use his chest as a pillow. "We'll only stay here for a little bit."

Tobio hummed in agreement, and Kei removed his glasses, shutting his eyes to the sun that was burning bright.

He would have been embarrassed with the way he was clinging on so tightly to Tobio as they drifted off to sleep.

When Kei opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of golden ones staring back. He squinted a little as his eyes readjusted. What time was it anyway?

"Good to see you, Tsukishima-kun," Kenma said, blinking in time with Kei as he handed him his glasses. "It's 6:47. Tetsurou wanted to take us somewhere, so he told me to wake you up."

"Not really," Tetsurou added with a sheepish grin, standing behind Kenma, who was kneeling beside Kei and Tobio. "I said we should wake you two up, but Kenma said he thought he should.."

"Ahhh, you two are so cute together!" Tooru sighed, looking at Tobio, who was still asleep (and drooling?, Kei noted due to a tiny stain on his shirt-how gross) and Kei, still blinking away the tiredness. "My cute little kouhai and his teammate.."

"Do you want me to send you the pictures? I have them here," Tetsurou whispered to Tooru, though Kei could hear him audibly since it seemed like he believed whispering was just breathing more heavily as you talked and stressing the _s_ sound of words. Tooru nodded happily, but the pair paused as Tetsurou pulled up his pictures. "Ah.. They _were_ here.."

"I deleted them," Kenma said, looking back at Kei. "I thought you might want your privacy." His statement was met with the lamentations of the older boys.

Kei rubbed his eye from underneath his glasses, pushing himself up and gently untangling Tobio's arms from around his body. He didn't know who put a beach blanket on top of them while they were sleeping, but he had a feeling it was Tooru due to the little UFO design on it. Kei didn't want to admit it, but it was a little cute.

".. His legs are stuck."

Kenma raised his eyebrows at first, then lowered them in thought. "That must be a problem when you have long legs like you two.. Here, let me help."

He removed the blanket from on top of them, gently shaking Tobio awake. When he finally opened his eyes, he seemed a bit flustered to be found sleeping on top of Kei, especially now that their legs were tangled together.

"Just move your leg this way, Bakageyama. No need to flail like a fish."

"If you stopped telling me what to do this would be a _lot_ easier-!"

"Both of you, hush. I'll guide you through this, it's really not that hard.."

Kenma gave them step-by-step instructions and in seconds they were freed from their knee-filled prison.

"Now!" Tetsurou yelled with a dramatic clap. "Who's ready for ice cream?"

"This convenience store may be tiny, but it's a tradition for Kenma and me to come here and buy some ice pops then eat them as the firework display goes on," Tetsurou explained, walking out with the freezing packet for his ice cream sandwich in hand. "While we wait for the display to start, I thought it might be fun to tell ghost stories."

Tooru had bought two popsicles and was already eating one, lips turning blue from the flavoring."I'll go first! There once was a man name Maruyama Okyo-"

"Tetsuuuuurooooooooooou!" The group stopped after hearing someone shouting for the cat-eyed male, and collectively turned around to find the source.

"Ah, Koutaro-san." Tetsurou grinned. "Oh ho ho."

"Oh ho ho!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho?"

"Oh ho ho ho, oh ho ho hooooo!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho, oh ho ho ho." Koutaro contorted his face in to a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oooooooh ho ho ho." Tetsurou smirked back and wiggled his ears in reply.

"Oh ho! Ho ho ho ho." Koutaro nodded solemnly, then stuck his tongue out and began to blink rapidly.

"Ho ho! _Ooooooooooh_ ho ho _hoooo_." Tetsurou began spinning in a circle, his right hand open with the thumb resting on his nose.

"Let's leave him," Kenma said, turning back around and walking back to the beach. "He does this every time he sees Bokuto-san."

"Kozu-kun, we can't just leave Kuroo.." Tooru murmured between bites of his ice pop. "That would be rude."

"No, I'd understand," Keiji said, walking over to the group as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "I chased Bokuto until I noticed you five walking together, and knew he had obviously been meaning to catch up to Kuroo like he always does."

"Ah, Akaashi-san," Tooru said with a smile.

Kei noticed the stiff air between the two, but decided not to inquire about their obviously tense history. Perhaps Tooru didn't like knowing someone else was just as pretty and popular as he was?

"Tetsurou, we're going to leave you," Kenma announced, then turned to Keiji. "Akaashi, would you and Bokuto-san want to join us?"

Kei sighed at Kenma's total disregard for the situation. Couldn't he see the obvious conflict?

Or, on second thought, maybe he just didn't care.

"No, thank you," Keiji replied, stepping back to Bokuto. "We told some others we'd meet up with them, and we were going to until Bokuto got distracted."

Tetsurou and Koutaro seemed satisfied after another round of "oh ho ho"s and Keiji took Koutaro with him, Koutaro turning around to wave at the others and say "We might meet up again later!"

"Long ago, in the Fukushima prefecture, there was a man named Iyo who lived with his wife. One night, the ghost of a woman appeared in their home."

Tobio had his head resting on Kei's shoulder as the group sat in a circle, listening to Tooru recite an old ghost story. ("I can't tell the same one I started before!" he pouted. "You interrupted, so I'll just tell a different story!") Kenma was sitting in Tetsurou's lap, with latter resting his chin on the former's head, arms wrapped protectively around him. Tooru held his phone's light underneath his face to cast an eerie shadow as they waited for the fireworks to begin.

"The woman, who Iyo didn't recognize, first appeared in the garden. She knocked on the door and called out the name of Iyo's wife, who was resting beside him. Iyo's wife was a serious woman, so when she heard the ghost calling her name, she shouted, 'Who the hell are you and what do you want?' There was no answer for her except for the ghost to, again, call her name.

"Now, Iyo's wife was prepared for this sort of thing, and reached into a special box she kept near their bed and took out an ofuda. This ofuda was a strip of paper, prepared by a local monk, with a charm of exorcism against ghosts. She threw the ofuda at the ghost, who disappeared like smoke blown away by a fan.

"But, the ghost wasn't done with Iyo and his wife. The next night she showed up in the kitchen, coming out of the fires of the burning stove. After that, she was in the garden once more, walking the perimeter and pounding a bell with a wooden mallet. This continued for four day.

"The wife knew she was outmatched, so she went to the local shrine to ask for the help of the kami and Buddhist spirits to protect their house. She prayed to anyone who would listen, and because of it their house was quiet for the night. The ghost did not appear."

Tobio and Kei moved closer to Tetsurou and Kenma, the four of them huddling together as they listened to the story. Kenma was shivering slightly, sitting on edge as Tooru spoke. Tetsurou pulled Kei and Tobio towards him so that he could hold the three of them, and pulled the UFO blanket around his shoulders and the others for warmth. Even if it was the summertime, the night was chillier than usual. When Kei looked up, the sky had dimmed to a dark purple, and he could see stars beginning to shine in the sky.

"It was the eighth day since she began haunting them. The protection Iyo's wife was good for one night only. This time the woman's ghost appeared directly in their bedroom, hovering over them near their pillows. she slowly walked towards the food of the bed, where she began to caress the feet of Iyo's wife with her cold, dead hands.

"That was enough for Iyo and his wife, who promptly moved out of the house. The ghost stayed a mystery; no one in the household had ever seen her before, knew what she wanted, or why she appeared."

"So why was she haunting them?" Tobio asked, still holding on to Kei's arm. "That makes no sense.."

"Maybe the wife was hiding a secret," Kei said, looking down at Tobio. "She may have said it was nothing, but she also may not have been telling the truth."

"Well," Tooru said with a grin, stretching his arms above his head, "we won't really know for sure, I guess! Now, who's next?"

"This one is called 'The Black Hair'," Kenma said, blinking his cat-like golden eyes slowly. He looked small, wrapped in a separate beach blanket with little cat paws that Tetsurou had provided.

"There was a samurai living in poverty in the capitol, who was suddenly summoned to the service of a Lord of distant land. The samurai happily accepted the offer, but left his wife of many years in favor of taking another woman he desired along with him.

"When his responsibilites to the Lord had been finished, the samurai returned to the capitol and found himself longing for his old wife. He went that night to the old house where they had lived together. When he arrived it was midnight, and the full autumn moon cast the home in bright light. The gate was open, and the samurai entered his old house only to find his wife sitting quietly by herself.

"She showed neither anger nor resentment towards her husband for his ill-use of her, but rather offered him greetings and welcomed him back after his long time away."

Kei felt Tobio shiver, and squeezed one of his hands gently. Tooru glanced over at the pair, and smiled a little when he noticed the pink tint to his kouhai's cheeks.

"The samurai was overcome with emotion, and swore to her that they would live together from then on and never be separated. He was pleased by the happiness brought to his wife's face at his words, and the samurai embreaced her and they held each other until they fell asleep.

"The samurai was woken in the morning by the bright sun, and when he looked around, he found that instead of embracing his wife he was holding a dry corpse, with nothing but bits of flesh clinging to bone wrapped in long black hair.

"The samurai rused to his feet and ran to the neighbors' house, asking, 'What happened to the woman who lived next door?'

" 'Her? She was abandoned by her husband long ago, and died of an illness brought on by her sorrow. It was just this summer that she died. Since there was no one to care for her or give her a funeral, her body lays still where she died.' "

"So she was just sitting there?" Tobio asked, sandwiched between Kei and Tooru now. "The neighbors didn't even think to remove her body?"

Kenma shrugged in reply. "They might have thought it too gross to remove, or too expensive to have it taken care of."

Tobio shivered. "How morbid."

"Well, since you're all so spooked, I guess it's my turn to tell a story, huh?" Tetsurou said, settling in the spot designated for the storyteller. "Now, this one isn't really.. Traditional, I guess."

Kei felt both Kenma and Tobio leaning on him, and since Tetsurou wasn't there to be the main source of warmth for everyone, it was up to him.

He didn't really mind the familiar weight, though.

"A samurai was walking down the road to Kyoto late one night, when he heard someone calling out for him to wait.

" 'Who's there?!' he cried out, only to turn and find a man stripping off his clothes and pointing his bare rear end at the surprised traveler.

"A large, glittering eye then opened up where there should have been the strange man's-"

"Did you really have to tell this one, Tetsurou?" Kenma asked disgustedly, glaring at Tetsurou.

"Eh? No, I didn't, but I figured I might as well lighten the mood," he replied with a smirk, looking at the other three shaking with surprised, yet quite amused, laughter. "I didn't like seeing everyone so tense."

Kenma sighed, rolling his eyes as he held out his arms. "At least it worked. Now come over here, I'm cold."

The group sat huddled together underneath the beach blankets, waiting for the show to begin. The icebox sat in front of them for when the firework display started, so they could eat their ice pops.

Kei sat in the middle of the group, with Tobio on his left side and Tooru next to him, and Tetsurou with Kenma on his lap on his right. He breathed in the crisp summer air, feeling the sea breeze tickling his nose.

"It doesn't usually take this long to begin," Tetsurou mumbled, staring up at the empty sky. "Just give it a moment."

"Look at the moon," Tobio whispered in amazement, leaning his head on Kei's shoulder once more. "It's beautiful tonight."

Kei hummed in agreement, admiring the crescent shape above.

True to Tetsurou's words, the sparks began just a second later, hues of crimson and teal painting the sky.

"How pretty.." Tooru gasped, watching the flashes of gold. Kenma sat with wide eyes, remaning silent as the music from the marching band started behind them, playing a cheery tune with a beat matching the timing of the fireworks.

"Ah! The popsicles!" Kei reached over and opened the icebox, realizing he had gotten carried away with the celebrations.

"You're right. Thank you for remembering, Kei-san," Tetsurou said with a grin, reaching over to ruffle Kei's hair softly.

Kei felt his cheeks flush at the recognition, and nodded silently as he handed the ice pops out to everyone.

He opened his strawberry-flavored popsicle happily, humming in contentment as he tasted the sweetness and watched the beautiful lights overhead.

He heard Tetsurou mumbling to Kenma in between bites of his chocolate sandwich, and Kenma replying as he enjoyed a caramel-covered vanilla bean ice cream cone. Tobio was chastising Tooru for eating another blueberry popsicle since 'the artificial flavoring is bad for you', even though he was eating a cherry popsicle of the same kind. Kei laughed to himself, enjoying the presence of the company he had.

It had been a good day.

"Thank you for inviting me," Kei said with a bow, standing at the train station platform with Tetsurou and Kenma. "I had a wonderful time."

Tetsurou grinned, pressing a kiss to Kei's forehead. "Good. Tooru was really excited when he found out you were coming, and he knew Tobio would be happy too. You really were the star of the occasion."

Kei laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not really.. You all were the ones having the fun. I felt like I was watching most of the time, but I liked it."

"Both observing and participating are fun ways to experience an event, and we're glad you could enjoy yourself both ways," Kenma replied solemnly, still clinging to Tetsurou's side.

A voice over the intercom announced that Kei's train would be arriving shortly, so he bowed once more and waved goodbye.

He listened to his music on the train ride back with a smile the whole time.

"Um, Tsukki? I think you got a text from Kuroo-san."

"Oh, thanks, Yama."

Kei hadn't been paying attention to his phone at first, too busy lost in his thoughts. He opens his phone, and grins at the message he finds.

From: Cat-san

Kei-kun! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ We're meeting up at the festival this Saturday with the same group as last time. Do you want to come? You can invite Yamaguchi.

"Hey, Yama? Are you free this Saturday?"

"Eh? Sure, I think I am.."

"Some people are going to the festival on that day. You can invite Hinata, too, if you want. Tetsurou-san won't mind."

"That sounds like fun, I will!"

From: Tsukki

Yama says yes, and Hinata might also come.

Tetsurou grinned as he recieves another text.

From: Tsukki

Maybe we should all come in yukatas.

From: Cat-san

You'd look cute in one! o(^▽^)o I'll definitely suggest it.

From: Tsukki

I look forward to Saturday.

Both Kei and Tetsurou were smiling.


End file.
